sweet dreams
by susana rodrguez
Summary: MISS VAMPIRE!!!! my name is miss vampire, I don't know who susana is!!!!!!!... Ejem.. anyways, Kenken is having night nightmares, Aya goes to his room to check on him and.... at this point I think you can figure out what's going here (AyaxKen sappy fic)


Disclaimers: Weiss kreuz belongs to Koyasu-sama and proyect weiss, so please don't sue me, I only enjoy a little with them.

Warnings: Shonen ai, sap (sugar, sugar ^^) a bit of angst, slightly OOC (I couldn't help it .), and spoilers too.

This is my first fic' so please be kind, I really wanted to do something in my vacations. I was reading some fic's on the net and I thought why not?. So please enjoy and onto the fic!!!

**Sweet Dreams**

**by: Miss Vampire**

It's rainig tonight..... and maybe the rain will fall until the morning come...

With the sun atop the sky, another day in the flower shop, pretending to be just four normal men to the rest of the world. The hours went through flower arrangements, deliverys, customers, more flowers, young lovers, married people, more flowers, Momoe san, stupid school girls around us and more flowers. 

But when the night comes.....

When the night comes, we'll kill, without any regret or remorse. We'll run, always running, hidden in the shadows, hands tinted with blood, eyes that could see the slightest move, ears alert at the most barely sound, weapons charged, cold blood.......assassin's night. ......

It's rainig tonight ......It's past midnight, and I'm still awake, reading an old book on my bed. It could be because I found a card between the pages of my book, Aya chan's card, from my birthday, a few years ago, before the accident......

She was always smiling at everyone and everything, laughing so freely, so fully of live......and then, just laying in a hospital bed, so pale, so quiet, I didn't even know if she'll wake up some day, What would she think about me if she does?.... What--

"....."

A sound, It came from Ken's room, like someone tossing in bed . the begining of another nightmare for sure, he has been doing that more often this days. Some times, is Yohji who go out of his room toward Ken's ,kicking and yelling curses at the brunette door until he wakes up. Other times is Omi who comes to his room with a glass of water and stay there for awhile to comford his friend.

But Yohji is on a date tonight and Omi is in his computer, oblivious of the rest of the world and Ken is crying now and I didn't like it , Is he sick?....no, I don't think that , he rarely get sick. I started to worry about it. Really worried. It's make my heart ache every time I heard him cry in his dreams.........and.......Why do I worry about?... that's maybe because......

.....I love him.........

Yes, not lie, Fujimiya Aya, the icicle leader of assassins, the ice statue without feelings, the cold bastard Aya......... is now deeply in love with a guy. It doesn't like that fact really bother me. I know how to deal with that. The fact that is *Ken* the guy, that really worry me a little . How could I fall in love with someone like Ken?!?. He's so foolish and silly and hotheaded and stubborn and clumsy.........and inocent, and caring, and sweet, and utterly cute and........ oh god I love him even more now!

".........mmnn........don't leave me.........."

He's crying more, but, what could I do?......I'm just a teammate, Well at least, *I'm* the leader so, he has to respect me an follow my orders during the missions. But.... besides that... besides that nothing!, Yea, I know that we work together in the flower shop and live in the same house, ....but, still....we're barely friends, oh! sure, friends that discuss and fight the whole time...... Gods! and I almost kill him when we first met!!........ Hnn!, what a good start!........and then....... I didn't know when started, but It seems like ages ago. I just woke up one morning and I knew that I loved him. And, how couln't I fall for him if He's so caring and cute everytime. Even his harshness and clumsyness are too charming for me . He's pure happiness and sunshine days, smiles and inocent. And I ........I'm anger an night shadows, glares of death and vengeance. He's everything and I'm nothing. How could he--

"Nnnn.........please.........."

He's crying and whining more loud and I couln't stant It 

I hastily leave my bed and went toward Ken's room. I knocked the door at first, hoping the sound could wake him up, he's still crying , so, I entered his room, trying not to trip on something and do my way toward his bed. He's crying like a little child..........poor Ken....

I sit down and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him a little.

"Ken......Ken...... wake up......."

But nothing happened, I try a bit hard this time, my voice more loud. 

"Ken wake up, is me.......Aya"

"...............Aya......."

Slowly, liquid brown eyes fluttered open and gazed at me almost with fear, tears freely rolling down his cheeks.

" Ken, are y--"

I hadn't any chance to finish my sentence, because he suddenly hurled himself toward me, holding me tightly and crying like a nine-years-old-child. 

I was shocked at first, but after awhile I just wrap my arms around him, holding him gently and strocking his back a little, until he buried his face in my neck and his cries diminished. I guess, He must be still half sleep.

"Sshh...... It was just a bad dream,.........It's over now" my voice sounds soft and gentle, more gentle than I though I should be. But It doesn't matter right now, I just want him to stop crying....

The time went slowly when I held him in my arms and the tears ceased eventually , but I didn't noticed, thought, I was too lost in his embrace, his warm body breathing against mine.... Realization hit me like a mallet a moments later when I look at him, beautiful eyes now shut through ruffled bangs of silky hair.

Did he just fall asleep on me??

Far to be disappointed, I just held him more and pass my hand over his hair, inhaling the soft smell of violets from his shampoo and his own musky scent. I wish I could hold him like this forever, but I know that there isn't any room in his heart for me.A bit sad, I withdraw miself from him and put him carefully back on his bed.........He look so beauty and perfect............ like an angel under the moonlight. I couldn't help myself when I leaned closer and lay a little kiss on his forehead.

" Oyasumi Ken....." I whisper letting my hand travel across his smooth cheek.

I was so captivated by my little angel to think that I was risking too much just touching him. When suddenly he leaned towards my hand, instinctively seeking the warm there. I jerked my hand away as if It had been burned. terrified when I realice what I was doing. Ken moaned a bit, buried his face on his pillows and returns to his normal sleep.

I quickly sat up and walk toward the door, trying not to make a sound and rush to my room as fast as possible. Save in the protectives walls of my room I leaned heavily on the door, in an effort to calm my heartbeats, pounding so hard that I can barely heard my thoughts. 

How could I dare to touch him just like that?!?. He almost wake up, and if he had did it, I'd been forever danmed. I couldn't believe that I forget everything in that moment, I was too overwhelmed for him to even *think*!

"Fujimiya......... You'r such a fool sometimes..."

But still.....

I brought my left hand to my face, inhaling the scent still lingering in my palm, fresh, soft and sweet.....Ken's scent.

But still .... all was really worth it.

*******

It was far to be noon, but Omi and Aya were still in the kitchen, neigther of them want to open the flower shop jet.

It's a cold winter day, the previous rain was now hard ice and the swirling wind make the people clutch tightly his hats with fear that it might fly away over his heads.

"Good morning Yohji-kun, you woke up early today!" Said Omi as he saw the tall blonde enter the kitchen, rubbing his arms in an intend to warm his numbling body.

" 'Morning Omittchi, Aya..." said Yohji, pouring now some coffee in his cup, holding it with both hands.

"Where is Ken?" asked Yohji, but before he could get an answer for his other teammates, the soccer player arrived at the kitchen. They noticed that his hair was all rumpled, his reddened eyes, still with remands of tears and his tired walk, almost like a zombie.

"Ohayou Ken-kun,........are you feel O.K?" 

The brunette just waved a hand and nodded his good morning, making his way to the cabinets.

" Another nightmare, Kenken?" said Yohji, giving him a I-know-all-about-it look

Ken just nodded again, "And don't call me that" he quickly protested tiredly, glaring sideways at Yohji.

"Who is this time Kenken?"

"uh?" he looked again, confused and trying to drink some tea.

"The ghosts in your closet trying to chase you. Or the monsters under your bed, pulling your feet?" 

Ken' eyes grew saucer size and almost dropped his teacup when he heard Yohji's mocking question. Then he turned to see Yohji snickering and Omi trying to control his giggles.

The brownhaired young scowled at them for a while before turn his head back and tares at his tea blankly.

And Ken being Ken, said the first thing that pop in his heat like he does *very* often.

"Try to sleep when you see the person you most love die in your arms" he whisper quietly, but enought loud to be heard it for the other three memebers of weiss. Even Aya who was drinking his coffee in quiet silence, arched an eyebrow in surprise. Omi was startled too but remained silence, a bit embarrassed for being laughing at his friend's problems. And Yohji, far to be rejected, just showed a slight grin

Ken for the other part, was deeply red from his roots, feeling like he was sinking in a puddle of pure shame and wishing he could pisappear right now or be transparent suddenly, just something...

"So, ...Ken ken is actually in love with someone ne?" Yohji said, with a wide, smirking grin.

"Wh- what are you saying?!?"

"Aw.......come on Ken ken, not need to be shy. So, who is the fortunate?"

"I,.....I don't know what are you talking about" said the brunette in self-defense.

"Yes, you do.."

"No I don't!"

"You do"

"I don't!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Shut up, both of you" come the deep, comand voice of the weiss leader, silent them instantly.

"You can chat later, now, we have a shop to open and we're late" Aya gave them a deep glare before turned around towards downstairs, followed by a blushing Ken closely, trying to avoid Yohji's too personal questions.

The older blonde just let out a sigh and streched in his chair.

"And I was beginning ot enjoy it " He said, yawning and streching a bit more.

"Yohji-kun!" Told Omi, in reprimant for his older friend's actions.

"Come on Omittchi!!....don't tell me you don't want to know too!" the other blonde protested and mockingly winced in self-defence.

"You never change yohji-kun...." said the teenager, all seriously now.

"Ha-ha-ha..... Yotan will be always Yotan chibi!!!" was his answer, ruffling the smaller boy's hair and going downstairs.

"Yohji-kun!!!!" It was Omi's turn to protest, following Yohji, pouting all the way.

*******

He was tired............

It was a large, hard day, one that left Ken completely exhausted, he wants just sleep. The soccer player lets himself fall on his bed, looking at the ceiling, then turn his head to look at the window. It's raining again, the icy breeze could be feel it even through the walls of his room.

For some reason, the freezing air lingering in his room made him remember the penetrating, cold glare of Aya. 

He doesn't know why but the moody redhead was being ignoring him both, in the flower shop and the mission. Or aiming him his famous 'Death Glare' more often than usually.

"Did I upset him?" Ken couldn't figures out why his leader had been acting like that. As if.......... as if he was in anger with him.

"Do you hate me, Aya?"

He could feel his heard being filled with sadness as the thought entered his mind. Ken always tried to make Aya smile or feel better, tried to cheer him up a little but........ He always failed, and that makes him feel like he was just an idiot in Aya's eyes............he was more sad than before.......

His eyes flutter closed

He was too tired........

It was dark, the only remand of light was the pale moon in a high distance, but the black clouds there, were threatering to block out the fragile, pure light with his giant being.

Ken lowered his gaze, at first he couldn't recognize what was in front of him because, a cloud was covering the moon, but when the bigger mass move away he could see.... and he wished that the cloud hadn't move out, so he hadn't had to see the died, bloody corpses, laying in front of him.....

The *killed*, bloody corpses, laying in front of him.....

He suppress the urge to gag and lowered his gaze even more, and again, he wished that cloud hadn't move , so he hadn't had to see his hands tinted with blood, his arms tinted with blood, his legs and chest tinted with blood, ...... but that wasn't *his* blood.......

And he knew, he was the only one who killed that people.......

But...... He didn't want to make it.......

HE DIDN'T WANT IT!!!!!

Ken start to run, panicked. It could be hours, it could be minutes, he didn't know, he just ran, as fast as possible. And then, he just stop. Panting hard , eyes shut and feeling his heart like it was pounding out of his chest. The images of the corpses, the gore, the blood was spinning in his head over and over, making feel dizzy. When he catch his breath, he opened his eyes, terrified for what could be now in front of him, hesitantly, he lift his gaze, and then he saw it..............no........... he saw *him*.... 

"...Aya....!" 

He couldn't believe it. Aya was.........Aya was , in front of him, a few meters away but, he could recognize him perfectly. With his arms wide open, that peaceful, almost smiling look in his face ....... waiting for him.... 

Ken didn't think twice and rushed towards Aya, his heard swelling with happiness, all the thoughts of murders and blood vanished instantly off his head. He wanted to hold Aya, and Aya to hold him back. Strocking his hair and whispering reassurances in his ears. Feeling warm and protected. Feeling loved....... 

But, he noticed that while more and more he ran, more and more farther than before he was....... 

So, he ran faster, but nothing changes.... 

Suddenly Aya dropped his arms and his previous beautiful expression, was now replaced by his unfeeling, cold glare, looking at Ken with contempt, with hate... Then Aya turned around, walking far away from him. 

Ken panicked, he lifted his arms, reaching for Aya frantically, running as fastest as possible. He screamed his lungs out, pleading for Aya to wait, just wait but, his voice didn't obey him, no one sound come out, and Aya was far, far away from him, almost invisible now. 

Ken keep running,but he was just farther. He keep creaming, but no sound came out. Even when he knows that it didn't had any case, he didn't give up, he couldn't let Aya to go this time.. 

Not again........ please no this time....... 

But..... Ken tripped on something and fell hard on the ground. He quickly lift his body, searching frantically for Aya. 

It was too late now.... Aya was gone...... All around him was pitch black........... Ken was alone , again....... in the darkness........ 

He want to cry....... 

******* 

Aya was in the living room, seeing how the rain fell more stronger than before, making traces all over the window, like little rivers, ......... like the tears that was rolling down the childish face of Ken the last night............ like the tears that was rolling down his face when his parents died and Aya chan's accident............ tears that never came again....... 

He knows, that he had been a total bastard in front of Ken the whole day, but he couldn't help it, he was furious, he was angry, in rage.......... but not about Ken, he never could be........ 

He was furious ..... with himself, for being a stupid, weak idiot, for dare to fall in love with someone, when he promised never felt again, that he could buried his feelings in the deepest part of hir heart, so nobody could hurt him anymore, but with every happy, inocent smile, with every playful, contagious laugh, the ice in his heart began to melt, and Aya was feeling again.A little , fragile, cristal butterfly was forming in his heart. One that carried all the love he felt for his clumsy brunette, one that carried his most dear wish that maybe, someday, it doesn't matter how long he has to wait, Ken could love him back....... 

"Try to sleep when you see the person you most love die in your arms" 

A quiet whisper, a tiny prhase........ and in a mere second, the little, fragile, cristal butterfly burst in million pieces, digging and tearing his heart, bleeding in pain, taken away easily the most precious wish that Aya held so tight...... And, in that moment he wanted to scream in anguish, to cry, but the tears never came back....... his heart is cold again..... 

Ken is in love, that is a fact, a very, very painfuly fact but, Aya couldn't do anything about it, he knew, this day will came eventually, and he knew in the end that he only will be hurt. 

Suddenly he was feeling jealous. Intrigued about who could be the person that captured the heart of his cute little Kitten......Iie, he was wrong,........ Ken never was his............ and never will be......... 

Aya shook his head, he was thinking too much about it 

"this only feels worse..." 

I need to forget, maybe, sleep could be help, right? looking at my watch, it's past midnight now, sure, I need my rest. 

"............" 

I was opening the door of my room when I thought that I heard something, no, I'm *sure* that I heard something. I followed the course of the sound with my eyes ...... my heart nearly stoped when I realize, the sound It's coming from Ken's door. 

Feeling curious, I went to his room and carefully, lay my head on the door, trying to hear something more. And, I swear, my heart *really* stopped when I heard him cry, a wave of anguish went through my body and quickly, grabbed the doorknob, and was turning it around when another thought entered my mind..... 

What are you doing??, he isn't yours, and never will be............. You couldn't do anything here, ................. you shouldn't do anything here!! 

I know that I shouldn't, but. I couldn't stand it hearing him cry like that.... all that I know is that he needs me now, and I need him too. It doesn't matters if this will hurt in the end, I just want to touch him one more time, make him feel better in my arms.... 

Without any other thought, I entered his room and moved fast, almost runing toward his bed, my heart, twisting in agony with every sob. I turned on his bedside lamp and, as quickly as I could, I enveloped him in my arms, murmuring in his ears 

"Sshh, ken , wake up, ........... is me ,Aya" 

"......Aya, ........ Aya!" at the sound of my name, Ken quickly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and buried his face in my neck, crying freely again, but this time, I was ready to conford him,......... happiness rose my heart when the cries diminished and then , vanished in the constant sound of the rain. 

Satisfied now that he stop crying, and thinking that he must be asleep, I leaned foward, putting him back in bed. then , suddenly, Ken's grip around me thighten 

"No, Aya............ please, don't go" He whispered, his voice shaking a little. 

For some reason, I began to feel happy, happy that he knows that is me and that he wants me to stay. I hold him again and stroke his soft, silky hair, whispering 

"Don't worry Ken........ I'm here for you" 

He relaxed completely in my arms, and purred in contentment, then, without any warning, he whispered 

"I love you.... Aya" 

I gasped in surprise, I couldn't believed....... I couldn't believed, this couldn't be...... Did Ken just said that I think He said?!?. It's imposible...... 

"Ken........ you didn't ......... This couldn't be real......." I whisper, brokenly, I know he's half dreaming, he can't be serious......... 

" Of course I love you, baka!, ....... I've loved you for so long. why don't you believe me?" Ken said, tiredly, but his voice had a tune of conviction in it. For some strange, unexplanable reason, I *do* believe him, and why not?, Ken never had been a liar before, and, he said my name, so, he knows is me. 

Ken loves me............ Oh my god *KEN LOVES ME*!!!! 

My heart is pounding fast, very fast, I couldn't think in anything coherent, all I know is that I need to tell him, tell him my feelings for him, I felt something warm, deep in my chest, threatering to escape out any moment. And I let it do it....... 

" I ..... love you too, Ken" I told him, softly. the warm in my chest suddenly burst out, filling all my body, and I didn't feel fear or anguish anymore, just love, and it feels good..... 

"hontou ni.....Aya...?" he said, a few second later, but he was holding me tightly now. 

"hontou da yo" I said to reasure him. Ken leaned back, and I could see, his beautiful, big chocolate eyes now open and showing me his happiness, his hesitation, his love, and other thousands of vivid emotions that I couldn't describe. 

"hontou da yo" I said again, kissing his forehead . 

And he smile......... the most beautiful, angelic, perfect smile that I think I'll never be able to see in the world that I live, but it's now, in front of me, a smile of pure love. I smile as well, something that I hadn't do in many years, and feels good, more than good. 

Ken hurled to me, and we embrace eachother for long time, too overwhelmed with happiness to say something, but that was enough, thought. The feeling of his heart pounding fast, as same as mine, feeling him in my arms, holding me ..... 

suddenly, his whole body tensed, I pulled back a little, trying to understand why he seems so nevious 

"Ken....?" 

"Anou, Aya........ I know, that it sounds stupid but, I ... I need to know....." 

"what....?" 

"This...... This isn't a dream right?" 

That one really catch me off guard, I couldn't believe that Ken was thinking all the time that this still is a dream....... something was slipping out of my mouth, and before I can figures out what was it. 

I start laughting......... 

I was laughting...... Fujimiya Aya was laughting....... a short, delightful sound that filled the room, that was something that I thought, I can't possibly do anymore. but, here I am, laughing like a child ....... all the emotions that I closed in the deepest part of my being are bursting out freely,and this time I didn't care in hide them. 

After a while, I finally stop laughting, and see the confused , inocent expression of Ken 

"Did it really matters anyways?" I said teasing him 

" Demo......" he told me shily 

"Hai?..." 

" W-what if we kiss, and ...... when I open my eyes you aren't there anymore?" he said, endearingly embarrassed, his cheeks were now lightly pink, making him fantastically cute. 

"Well....." I said, cupping his warm face with both hands, he blushed now bright red, his eyes wide and his pinkish lips, slightly parted. I think, this must be the most cutest, sweetest thing that I ever could see. 

" There's only one way to find out that , ne?" I whisper, leaning closer. Ken's eyes grew wider, ( if that was possible) but after a second, he take the hint and tilt his head, giving me a better access. 

"Yess.." He hissed, his eyes closed now, my mouth milimeters away from his 

And I kiss him....... 

My lips fully on his delicate, pouty lips, so sweet, so warm, so good!....... I gave into the urge of suck at his lower lip, nibbling carefully at the velvety skin. Little moans scaped from the back of Ken's throat. Then he gasp in surprise when I began to lick his slightly parted lips. Taking advance of the situation, I slip my tongue in his warm, moist mouth, flickering my tongue against his, and he responds, eagerly, our moist tongues moving slowly, tenderly, our mouths dancing, teasing. 

It feel wonderfull, his mouth is just too sweet, like pure honey and candies, so fresh at the same time and something more..... something so....... so Ken. I continue caressing and stroking our tongues together, exploring all of Ken's warm mouth for a long time, until the lack of oxigen become too obvious. I broke the kiss as softly as I could,we both breathless, I smirk softly, seeing that Ken was still with his eyes closed, I have to said that he look too charming and utterly cute for words!, so I gently, strocke his cheek with my thump. 

"I'm still here Ken" I said softly. Hesitantly, he opened one eye, slowly, then, the other and his gaze focused directly on me, and he smile.... an unique, charming smile, that I know it's only for me. We embraced eachother again, and he lets himself fall on his bed, dragging me with him, and we lay there, in his bed, kissing and laughting for a long time, until Ken couldn't help it and let out a supress yawn. 

"Go-gomen, I didn't want to.." 

"Sshh, it's okay, I think, it's time to sleep" 

"Mm Hmn..."He said, yawning again. 

I roll to my side, so I can cuddle him more closer and he nuzzled his head under my chin and embraced me as well. 

"Ne.... Aya...?" 

"Mmmm?" 

"Will you stay here until I wake ?" 

I leaned back a little, so I could see him better, amazed at the wonderful creature, that could tell me everything with his eyes, full of emotions and his beauty, open smile, so trusting and inocent. I lean closer and whisper in his ear... 

"I'll stay with you Ken ......... forever" 

And we kiss again, just a short, sweety kiss of good nights and we cuddled together again. Ken sigh in contentment 

"Oyasumi, Ken" 

"Oyasumi, Aya" 

I remained awake, until Ken fell asleep, a dreamy smile still lingering in his face. I buried mi nose in his hair, inhaling Ken's fresh scent, making me fall asleep slowly, all is perfect now, and Ken will never have nightmares, not anymore, I take care of that....... 

It's rainig tonight,........... little drops, pouring softly......... like a lullaby....... only for us......... 

"Sweet dreams, my precious....." 

***owari*** 

....NNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!! ( stretching) . I think this was a bit short. To be honest, I wanted to make it more long, or insert a lemon scene (^-^) but....... I was kinda short of time, and my dear aniki is kicking me out of the monitor right now (isn't fair!!!!!!! -). If you like this fic' (or maybe not), or if you want a lemon in my next fic' about this hottie couple or another couple, please (onegai!!!!!! ne?), send his comments (or whatever you think) to Miss_vampire@terra.com , Well, it's dawning and it's time for Miss Vampire to get some sleep. JA, minna, matta ne!!! 


End file.
